


Lipstick

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Day 2: Lips. Some suggestive things but nothing explicitly written.





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the second instalment for SuperCorp-tober, so now I am all caught up! Thanks again to Monroha-Kay for being the best beta, and friend ever. Enjoy!

Lena did her best to fix her hair, running her fingers through the strands in the hopes that it would look presentable. “Kara if you keep doing that we’ll never get out of here.” Lena spoke in an attempt to chastise the superhero who currently had her arms wrapped around the ravenette’s waist, her lips not leaving the side of Lena’s neck. 

“Come on, five more minutes.” Kara spoke huskily. She pulled Lena back slightly from the door of the DEO closet, where they were currently tangled together.

“You said that ten minutes ago.” Lena spoke as she straightened her skirt, which had become skewed from her legs being wrapped around Kara’s waist only moments ago. “People are going to start wondering where we are.” Lena reminded as she shimmied out from Kara. “Don’t worry my luve, we’ll have plenty of time for this later.” She smirked.

“Fine.” Kara relented, stealing another quick kiss from Lena. “At least my pants get less rumpled than my skirt ever did.” She grinned. “I love that my new outfit has pants.” She spoke with a smile.

“Yes you’ve mentioned that.” Lena reminded with a laugh. “I am going to go, you are going to stay here for a few minutes and then go to the meeting you’re already late for.” She instructed.

“Yes ma’am.” Kara winked at her.

Lena rolled her eyes at her and opened the door, making sure the hallway was clear. “I’ll see you later.” She gave Kara one last kiss before closing the door behind her, leaving Kara to organize her appearance.

Kara left a few moments later, satisfied that she was presentable. She supersped into the meeting, taking a seat in the back so as not to disturb anyone. She dropped her head when Alex raised an eyebrow at her late entrance, hoping her sister she wouldn’t ask too many questions. Kara spent the last few minutes of the meeting trying to think of what would be an acceptable excuse. As people filed out, Kara did her best to join them. Her sister’s voice caused her to skid to a stop.

“Kara,” Alex spoke again as she approached her. “you were late. You’re never late.” She observed.

“Sorry, I got held up.” Kara responded quickly.

“Doing what?” Alex asked, though she had a pretty good idea of the answer.

_ “Lena” _ Kara thought to herself, but knew better than to say that out loud. “Uh there was a disagreement between a few aliens down by the docks.” She covered quickly.

“Oh? We didn’t hear anything about that.” Alex pressed, knowing she was making her sister uncomfortable and loving every second of it.

“I stopped it before it got too out of hand.” Kara added quickly, “I didn’t miss anything too important, did I?” She asked, hoping to get her sister onto questions regarding work, not where she was.

“No, you didn’t miss anything; there’s nothing too exciting that’s been going on.” Alex assured, watching as J’onn walked up next to her. 

“Means the world isn’t ending or being destroyed, so that’s good news right?” Kara smiled. She’d never been more grateful to know J’onn was unable to read her mind, because most of her thoughts were certainly not ones she wanted him to hear.

Alex and J’onn shared a glance. “Good news indeed.” J’onn confirmed. “I imagine you’ll go out on patrol since you’re not needed at CatCo?” J’onn determined, seeing as how it was Saturday afterall.

“That’s the plan.” Kara assured.

“Good. I’ll talk to you later Supergirl.” J’onn spoke as he walked off.

“Kara-” Alex started

“Sorry Alex, gotta go patrol. Protecting America and all that, you know?” She spoke quickly. She could tell from the look on Alex’s face that she was about to ask more questions and Kara didn’t want to lie to her sister more, or worse have her sister find out why she was lying at all.

“At least get Lena’s Rouge Coco Flash lipstick off the side of your neck before you go, don’t want anyone asking too many questions about Supergirl with her neck covered in Chanel lipstick.” Alex said nonchalantly, as if it were the most normal sentence in the world, like telling someone they had dropped food on their shirt. 

Kara felt her eyes go wide, all the heat rushing to her cheeks and neck. She knew she was gaping like a fish at her sister, trying desperately to make words come out of her mouth. Instead she let out a ragged squeak, words getting caught in her throat.

“Don’t worry Kara, everyone knows and no one cares.” Alex assured her.

“Ev-everyone? What do you mean ‘everyone knows’?” Kara asked horrified, she could tell her voice had raised a few octaves.

“Since the time a few weeks ago you came, literally floating in here, humming, and disgustingly happy. We all figured it out pretty quickly when you spent the entire technology updating looking at Lena like she was a meal.” 

“I didn’t do that-” 

“Oh yes you did.” Alex spoke quickly. “I’m really happy for you, just maybe try keeping it professional in the future.” Alex suggested. “And baby wipes for the lipstick.” She spoke as she wordlessly reached into her back pocket and handed her sister a travel size pack of baby wipes. “Have fun patrolling.” She spoke before leaving her sister alone in the conference room, snickering as she heard her rip open the package before using her speed to wipe away the trace of the CEOs lips. 

Soon after, Kara flew out the window of the DEO, grabbing her phone as she texted Lena.

Kara: _ So apparently everyone knows about us _

Lena: _ Luve you work with a secret government agency that specializes in intelligence, do you really think they didn’t know? _

Kara: _ ….. Well yeah. _

_ Dinner tonight? _

Lena: _ My balcony door will be open _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
